


Prison breaks & other types of prisons

by JenJo



Series: To Live [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: A prison break, and an introduction to a new life.~“What do you do now?”“I don’t know,” Steve rubbed his mouth, turning back to pilot the ship. “For now, we’re heading back to Wakanda. T’Challa has offered us sanctuary.”Bucky frowned; that really didn’t make sense. “Why would he do that?”Steve shook his head. “I don’t know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> What Team Cap is doing in my 'To Live' universe.  
> In terms of that story, this takes place... between chapters 6&7.

“Steve.”

Steve turned his head, looking like he had lived every one of the years since his birth. “Yeah?”

Bucky shook his head, smile sad. “What do you do now?”

“I don’t know,” Steve rubbed his mouth, turning back to pilot the ship. “For now, we’re heading back to Wakanda. T’Challa has offered us sanctuary.”

Bucky frowned; that really didn’t make sense. “Why would he do that?”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Bucky laughed, causing Steve to turn and frown at him.

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t think I’ve heard you say ‘I don’t know’ so many times.”

Steve shook his head, wiping at his eyes. “Yeah, well, this is new territory.”

Bucky nodded, sobering up. “Wanted terrorists.”

Steve sighed, focusing back on flying. “We’re not terrorists.”

“Aren’t we?”

“We’re fugitives, sure.”

“We’re fugitives  _ from the world _ .”

“You couldn’t go back. You would  _ never  _ have had a fair trial.”

“Maybe I don’t deserve one. And don’t you dare open your mouth,” Bucky pointed at Steve without looking at him. “You seem to be forgetting, I  _ did  _ those things.”

“Under the control of Hydra.”

“Still my hands with the blood on them.” Bucky shook his head, not knowing what to do. 

_ Steve doesn’t get it. And maybe that’s a good thing; no one should. _

 

~~~

 

“The best neurologists in the country are looking at him.”

Steve nodded, watching Bucky through the two way mirror. He looked uncomfortable, eyes constantly scanning the room. 

“They know how to respond to a threat.”

Steve turned to T’Challa, raising an eyebrow. “They ever had a threat like him?”

T’Challa looked at Bucky. “Worse.” T’Challa continued before Steve could question him. “Your former allies are being held in an underwater prison. The Raft, I believe it is called.”

The name was familiar to Steve; it was not designed for human prisoners. “What?”

“Barton, Lang, Maximoff, Wilson. All alive, all being kept in prison. Illegally, I might add. The Accords are very clear on this matter.”

Steve shook his head, turning back to watch Bucky. “Why are you telling me this?”

T’Challa handed over a tablet; Steve took it, reading through it. “Schematics to the prison, I presume.”

T’Challa nodded. “Not easily obtained.”

Steve looked up from the tablet.  “I don’t suppose I can ask for your assistance?”

T’Challa shook his head. “As a Head of State, my actions are under much more scrutiny. I cannot be seen to break the Accords that I have fought so hard for.”

“You can’t still-” Steve stopped when T’Challa raised his hand.

“They were, and still are, the best option. Zemo complicated matters, yes. But the Avengers, and others like you, could not, and cannot, be left unchecked.”

Steve turned again, running his hands through his hair. “You don’t condone my actions, but you are willing to give me the information I need. Why?”

“You are making assumptions, Mr Rogers.” T’Challa turned and left the room, leaving Steve to stare at the tablet in his hands.

_ No time to work out what T’Challa meant; I have a prison break to plan. _

 

~~~

 

“I’m dreaming,” Sam shook his head, staring at Steve. “I’m dreaming. This is a dream, someone drugged me to get me to reveal information.”

Steve smiled as the security barriers on the cells dropped. “No tricks Sam. We’re going.”

“Nice!” Scott was nodding as he walked out of the cell. “Being rescued by Captain America.”

“Not really, Tic Tac,” Sam clapped Scott on the shoulder, looking to Steve. Steve pointed down the hallway, and Sam and Scott made their way out.

Steve turned to another cell, where Clint was helping Wanda up.

“We can’t get the collar off,” Clint looked up at Steve, arm around Wanda’s waist. She looked asleep, barely able to focus on anything. Steve went to her other side, helping Clint to get her out of the cell.

“What is it?”

“No idea. It was on her when she was brought into the cell.  But it keeps her under, she can’t do anything. I haven’t heard her talk in here.” Clint shook his head. “It ain’t Stark though. He had  _ nothing  _ like this.”

“How do you know?”

Clint shook his head. “When we’re out of here.”

 

~~~

 

The jet was self piloting; Steve took the opportunity to talk to Clint.

“Why do you say it wasn’t Stark?”

Clint waved a hand towards Wanda, who was sitting too still, eyes unmoving but also unseeing. “He wouldn’t do that. And I  _ may  _ have been keeping an eye on his inventions? He had nothing like it.”

Steve rubbed his mouth, shaking his head. “I don’t want to know  _ why  _ you were spying on him. But the tech is concerning. If it wasn’t Stark…”

“Then who was it?”

 

~~~

 

“The collar is very advanced,” the doctor told Clint, who stood by Wanda’s bedside. “We’ll be keeping her under observation until we can determine what the side effects were.”

Clint nodded.

“You are welcome to stay with her. A friendly face would be good when she awakens.”

Clint nodded, not taking his eyes off of Wanda. The doctor left, leaving Clint standing there.

It was three hours later that Wanda sat upright, screaming.

“Hey, hey,” Clint stood in front of her, arms up. “Hey, you’re alright.”

Wanda turned to his voice, and leant towards him. “Clint.”

Clint went forward, sitting on the side of the bed and holding Wanda. “You’re alright. We’re out of that place.”

“Not again, not again,” Wanda was shaking against Clint’s chest. “Again, but worse. But never again.”

“No, you’re not there.”

“Where,” Wanda sat up, wiping her eyes. “Where are we?”

“Wakanda.”

Wanda shook her head. “Why?”

“T’Challa has given us sanctuary.”

Wanda was confused by that. “Why?”

Clint rubbed her arms; she was still shaking. “I don’t know. But we got that collar off you.”

“Collar,” Wanda reached up to her neck, touching where the collar had burnt her skin. The marks would be staying for a while, probably months at least.  “Good. I don’t… The last thing I remember, was a man standing above me.” Wanda’s eyes went wide at whatever memory she was reliving. She turned to Clint, and whispered a single word:  “Ross.”

“Ross did this to you?”

Wanda nodded. “Clint, we’re in trouble, aren’t we?”

Clint opened his arms, Wanda going to them immediately. “I’ve been in trouble before, figured it out. We’ll figure this out, too.”

 

~~~

 

“We’re not leaving the country.”

It wasn’t a question.

“No Sam, we’re not.”

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. “So we swapped one prison for another.”

“Sam-”

“No Steve, you weren’t in there. I know this-” Sam waved around the room. “-is better. But still, a prison.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. This is all my fault.”

“You’re damn right it is. We followed you, believing that you were right.” Sam shook his head, righting the seat. “But it was never about the Accords.”

“You’re angry.”

“You’re damn right I’m angry.” Sam shook his head. “It was such a mess. It’s not getting righted anytime soon. Guess I better get used to it.”

Sam stood up and left the room, leaving Steve sitting there with his thoughts.

 

~~~

 

“We’re not staying here forever. It’s not legally possible.”

Clint frowned at Scott from across the table, Wanda sitting next to Clint. “What?”

Scott shrugged. “You spend enough time at University, you learn things. We’re gonna have to go back at some point. We did break out of a prison.”

“A prison you were being illegally held in.”

Scott waved at T’Challa, before lowering his hand. “Should I stand? Or?”

T’Challa shook his head, taking a seat at the table. “Do not worry about formalities. But you were not being held legally, and therefore you will not receive punishment for breaking out.”

“But how do I get back to Cassie?”

“Your daughter. You will see her again.”

“Oh man, this will not help my case.” Scott ran his hands through his hair. “Not at all.”

“I’m gonna check on Wanda,” Clint muttered, leaving the room.

“If you like, I could show you to your room?”

“Room?” Scott stood up, following T’Challa.

T’Challa nodded. “Of course. The room you will be staying in.”

When T’Challa opened the door, Scott’s jaw dropped. “This is huge. Who am I sharing with?”

“No one.”

“Beats prison,” Scott turned to shake T’Challa’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Hopefully your stay will be brief.”

Scott nodded, and T’Challa left. 

Scott closed the door behind him, and went to lie in a bed for the first time in what felt like ages.

 

~~~

 

The rooms that they had been provided with were great, don’t misunderstand Sam. 

A one room hell with a rancid smell would be heaven compared to the Raft.

Still didn’t change the facts.

Sam had made a decision, and now had to live with the consequences.  _ Sam  _ chose to follow Steve on this crazy storm.  _ Sam  _ chose to do those things. 

There was no one else to blame.

 

~~~

 

“You can leave, if you want.”

Clint frowned at Wanda, who was smiling at him. “Why would I leave?”

“You want to check on Barnes. You should. No need to stay with me all the time.” 

Clint opened his mouth, and Wanda held up her hand, before waving towards the door. “Go. I will still be here when you return.”

Clint shook his head, smiling as he stood up. “This whole being able to read minds thing is weird.”

“Who says I can read minds?” Wanda tilted her head, smiling at Clint.

Clint waved over his shoulder. “Bye Wanda. Don’t cause any trouble I wouldn’t.”

“I’ll try not to,” Wanda smiled. Once Clint left, her smile fell, and she stared straight ahead. 

She kept her expression blank for the people watching her through the glass; there was no need for her to scare them, after all.

_ Not yet. _

 

~~~

 

Bucky bounced the ball against the wall, watching it return to his hand. 

“Your control is exceptional.”

Bucky didn’t respond, continuing to bounce the ball. 

“I understand if you do not talk to me,” Clint sat against the door, watching Bucky. “We’re not friends, we have never talked. So why would you talk to me?”   
Bucky frowned. “Why would you?”

Bucky saw Clint’s smile out of the corner of his eyes, but he continued to bounce the ball.

“Fair question. And I don’t know if I have the answer. Just thought you might want to talk to someone who doesn’t have any expectations of you.”

Bucky scoffed. “Everyone has expectations of me.”

“Not me. You’re a blank slate.” Clint paused, eyes widening and hand coming to his forehead. Bucky caught the ball, and smiled. He turned that smile on Clint. 

“Poor choice of words.”

Clint scrunched his eyes, shaking his head. “Yeah, I realise that now.”

“All good.” Bucky offered Clint his hand. “I’m Bucky.”

“Clint.”

“Nice to meet you Clint.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“So what, we’re now best friends?”

Clint shrugged. “Up to you.”

Bucky considered Clint, before turning back to throwing the ball. “I suppose I can do with all the friends I can get.”

 

~~~

 

Steve sat in the room assigned to him, throwing a ball against the wall. 

He got them out of the Raft, and now what? They all live out their lives as political prisoners, unable to ever leave?

Steve had never done well with sitting still.

He continued to bounce the ball against the wall. He’d think of something.

Eventually.

For now, he had plenty of questions to think about.

_ Who gave T’Challa the plans to the Raft? _

_ Who opened the doors during their escape? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> This was more of an introduction, there is definitely more to come


End file.
